ienresearchallfandomcom-20200214-history
Ref canon dialogue
STXI - Pike’s gambit ' ' “You alright, son?” You can whistle really loud, you know that? “You know, I couldn’t believe it when the bartender told me who you are. And who am I, Captain Pike? Your father’s son. Can I get another one? For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn’t believe in no-win scenarios. He sure learned his lesson. Well, it depends on how you define winning. You’re here, aren’t you? Thanks. You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too. And in my opinion, it’s something Starfleet’s lost. Why are you talking to me, man? ‘Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts. So what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat-offender in the Midwest? Maybe I love it. So your dad dies. You can settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special. Enlist in Starfleet. Enlist? You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month. If you’re half the man your father was, Jim, Starfleet could use you. You can be an officer in four years. You can have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don’t you? It’s important. It’s a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada… “Are we done?” “I’m done. Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800. Y’know, your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes. He saved 800 lives. Including your mother’s. And yours. I dare you to do better.” ' ' STXI - academic hearing ' ' “This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward. Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?” “Yes. I believe I have a right to face my accuser directly.” “Step forward please. This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He’s programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the past four years. Commander…” “Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test.” ' ' “Your point being?” ' ' “In academic vernacular, you cheated.” ' ' “Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn’t it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable.” “Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario.” “I don’t believe in no-win scenarios.” ' ' “Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson.” ' ' “Please, enlighten me.” ' ' “You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain cannot cheat death. ' ' “I of all people.” ' ' “Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?” “I don’t think you like the fact that I beat your test.” “Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test.” “Enlighten me again.” ' ' The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one’s crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain. STXII - ten seconds before breaking the Prime Directive ' ' “Kirk to Shuttle One. Locals are out of the kill zone. You are clear. Repeat. Spock, get in there, neutralize the volcano and let’s get out of here!” ' ' “We have to do this now! I told the Captain the shuttle wasn’t built for this kind of heat.” ' ' “Captain, did the indigenous life forms see you? ' ' “No, Mr. Spock, they did not. ' ' “The Prime Directive clearly states there can be no interference with the internal development of alien civilizations. ' ' “I know what it says. Which is why I’m running through the jungle wearing a disguise! Now drop off your super ice cube and let’s go! Kirk out!” ' ' “You’re good.” ' ' “If we’re gonna do this, we’ve got to do it now! This ash is killing our coils.” ' ' “You sure you don’t want me to go instead?” ' ' “That would be highly illogical as I am already outfitted…” ' ' “Spock, I was kidding.” kiss “You got this.” ' ' “Guys! We have to go! Now!” ' ' trying to kill us! They’re trying to kill us, Jim!” ' ' “I’ll see you in ninety seconds.” ' ' “Do it, do it.” ' ' “Prerequisite change, 2-7-3” ' ' “I can’t hold this position. Spock, I’ve got to pul you back up.” ' ' “Negative. This is our only chance to save this species. If this volcano erupts, the planet dies.” ' ' dies ' ' “Pull him back up. Now!” ' ' “Spock, are you okay?” ' ' “I am, surprisingly, alive. Standby.” ' ' “We have to get him back. I’ll suit up. I’m gonna go down.” ' ' “We have to abandon the shuttle. ' ' “We can’t just leave him, Sulu!” ' ' “We don’t have a choice! Uhura, I’m sorry.” ' ' “Spock, we’re going back to the Enterprise. We’ll get you out of there. ' ' “Captain, I’m ditching the shuttle. You’ve got to make it to the Enterprise on your own. ' ' “Wonderful!” ' ' “Uhura! You ready to swim? ' ' “I’m ready.” ' ' way to the beach - “I hate this!” “I know you do!” ' ' STXII - three seconds before breaking the Prime Directive ' ' “The reaction will render the volcano inert. ' ' “Yeah, and that’s gonna render him inert. ' ' “Do we have use of the transporters? ' ' “Negative, sir. ' ' “Not with these magnetic fields. ' ' “I need to beam Spock back to the ship. Give me one way to do it. ' ' “Maybe if we had a direct line of sight. If we got closer… ' ' “Hold on, wee man! You’re talking about an active volcano! Sir, if that thing erupts, I cannae guarantee we can withstand the heat! ' ' “I don’t know that we can maintain that kind of altitude. ' ' “Our shuttle was concealed by the ash cloud, but the Enterprise is too large. If utilized in a rescue effort, it would be revealed to the indigenous species. ' ' “Spock, nobody knows the rules better than you, but there has got to be an exception. ' ' “None. Such action violates the Prime Directive. ' ' “Shut up, Spock! We’re trying to save you, damn it! ' ' “Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. ' ' “Spock, we’re talking about your life! ' ' “The rule cannot be broken any circumstance ' ' “Spock! Try to get him back online. ' ' STXII - dramatic irony ' ' Spock, I’m telling you, this is why he called, I can feel it. ' ' Your feeling aside, I consider it highly unlikely that we will be selected for the new program. ' ' Why else would Pike want to see us? Forget about seniority, they gave us the newest ship in the fleet. I mean, who else are they going to send out? ' ' I can think of numerous possibilities. ' ' A five-year mission, Spock! That’s deep space! That’s uncharted territory! Think how incredible that’s gonna be. Hey ladies. Jim Kirk. ' ' STXII - Admiral Pike dressing down ' ' “‘Uneventful.’’’ “Admiral? “It’s the way you describe the survey of Nibiru in your captain’s log. “Yes, sir, I didn’t want to waste your time going over the details. “Yeah. Tell me more about this volcano. Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt, it would wipe out the planet. “Let’s hope it doesn’t, sir. “Something tells me it won’t. “Uh, well, sir, volatile is all relative. Maybe our data was off. “Or maybe it didn’t erupt because Mr. Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilization that’s barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of their ocean! That is pretty much how you described it, is it not? ' ' “Admiral… ' ' “You filed a report? Why didn’t you tell me? “I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain’s log. ' ' Yeah, I would have been if I didn’t have to save your life. “A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful and the very reason I felt it necessary to take responsibility for the actions-- “Take responsibility, yeah. That’d be so noble, pointy, if you weren’t also throwing me under the bus. “Pointy? Is that a derogatory reference to-- ' ' “Gentlemen. Starfleet’s mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere. Had the mission gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would never have been aware of our interference. ' ' “That’s a technicality. “I am Vulcan, sir. We embrace technicality.” “You giving me attitude, Spock?” “I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir. To which are you referring?” “Out. You are dismissed, Commander.” Spock looks at him. He looks away. Spock leaves. 14:43 → 16:30 “You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?” “I think so, sir.” “So tell me what you did wrong. What’s the lesson to be learned, here?” “Never trust a Vulcan.” 14:54 “No, see, you can’t even answer the question. You lied. On an official report, you lied. You think that rules don’t apply because you disagree with them.” “That’s why you talked me into signing up in the first place. That’s why you gave me your ship.” “I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you. And now I see, you haven’t got an ounce of humility.” “What was I supposed to do? Let Spock die?” “You’re missing the point. “I don’t think I am, sir. What would you have done? “I wouldn’t’ve risked my First Officer’s life in the first place. You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter its destiny! You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations, and almost got everyone under your command killed.” “Except I didn’t! You know how many crew members I’ve lost since--” “That’s your problem--” “I’ve become captain? Not one.” “You think you’re infallible!” “Not one.” “You think you can’t make a mistake. It’s a pattern with you! That rules are for other people!” “Some should be.” “And what’s worse is you’re using blind luck to justify your playing God! Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus’s attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point? They’ve taken the Enterprise away from you. They’re sending you back to the Academy.” “Admiral, listen…” “No, I’m not going to listen.” “I can justify--” “Why should I listen? I’m not going to listen.” “I understand--” “You don’t listen to anyone but yourself.” “--regulation, but every decision I’ve made--” “No, I can’t listen! You don’t comply with the rules. You don’t take responsibility for anything. And you don’t respect the chair. You know why? Because you’re not ready for it.” ' ' STXII - congratulations ' ' “How did you find me? ' ' I know you better than you think I do. And the first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? Got your ass handed to you. ' ' No, I didn’t. ' ' You don’t? ' ' No, that’s not what happened. ' ' That was an epic beating. ' ' Not it wasn’t. ' ' You had napkins hanging out of your nose. Did you not? ' ' Yeah, that was a good fight. ' ' ‘A good fight.’ I think that’s your problem right there. They gave her back to me. The Enterprise. ' ' Congratulations. Watch your back with that First Officer, though. ' ' Spock’s not going to be working with me. He’s been transferred. USS Bradbury. ' ' You’re going to be my First Officer. Yeah, Mracus took some convincing. But every now and then I can make a good case. ' ' What did you tell him? ' ' The truth. That I believe in you. That if anybody deserves a second chance, it’s Jim Kirk. ' ' looks away. I don’t know what to say. ' ' That is a first. It’s going to be okay, son. ' ' STXII - elevator ' ' “Captain.” ' ' Not anymore Spock. First Officer. I was demoted and you were re-assigned. ' ' It is fortunate that the consequences were not more severe. ' ' You’ve got to be kidding me. ' ' Captain, it was never my intention-- ' ' Not Captain. I saved your life, Spock. You wrote a report, I lost my ship. ' ' Commander, I see now I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted a report. ' ' No, I’m familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules, but you see, I can’t do that. Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don’t stab them in the back. ' ' Vulcans cannot lie. ' ' Then I’m talking to the half-human part of you. All right? Do you understand why I went back for you? ' ' “Commander Spock? Frank Abbott, USS Bradbury. Guess you’re with me.” ' ' Yes, Captain. ' ' The truth is, I’m gonna miss you. ' ' ' ' STXII - Carol’s introduction ' ' “Captain Kirk. Science Officer Wallace. I’ve been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders. ' ' You requested an additional Science Officer, Captain? ' ' I wish I had. ' ' Lit Carol Wallace. Doctorate in applied physics, specializing in advanced weaponry. ' ' Impressive credentials, ' ' Thank you. ' ' But redundant! Now that I am back on board. ' ' And yet, the more the marrier. Have a seat, Doctor.” ' ' STXII - respecting the chair ' ' “I will go with you, Captain.” ' ' “No, I need you on the bridge.” ' ' “I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible, something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing in this moment.” ' ' You’re right! What I’m about to do, it doesn’t make any sense, it’s not logical, it is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what he’s doing. And it’s not me. It’s you, Spock. ' ' ST:TOS - Kirk, Spock, and the Enemy Within ' ' “Search parties, Mr. Spock, organize search parties.” ' ' “How should we explain? That the search parties are to capture you? ' ' “Tell them… Yes, I’ll make an announcement to the entire crew. Tell them what happened. It’s a good crew, they deserve to know. ' ' Captain, no disrespect intended, but you must realize you can’t announce the full truth to the crew. You’re the captain of this ship. You haven’t the right to be vulnerable in the eyes of the crew. You can’t afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command. ' ' Yes, I do know that, Mr. Spock. What I don’t know is why I forgot that just now. ' ' Section chiefs, assign personnel to the search. All search parties report to Mr. Spock for assignment. ' ' ST:TOS - Shore Leave and problems ' ' “captain needs rest. You’ve got your problems, I’ve got mine. He’s got ours, plus his, plus 430 other people. ' ' “We have a crew member abord who is showing signs of stress and fatigue. Reaction time down 9-12%, associational reading norm minus 3. ' ' That’s much too low a rating. ' ' He’s becoming irritable and quarrelsome, yet he refuses to take rest and rehabilitation. Now, he has that right, but we’ve found--” ' ' “A crewman’s right ends where the safety of the ship begins. Now, that man will go ashore on my orders. What’s his name?” “James Kirk.” beat “Enjoy yourself, captain.” ' ' ST:TOS - let me help ' ' “Let me help.” ' ' “‘Let me help.’ A hundred years or so from now, I believe, a famous novelist will write a classic using that theme. He’ll recommend those three words even over “I love you.”” ' ' “Centuries from now? Who is he? Where does he come-- Where will he come from?” “Silly question. What to hear a silly answer?” ' ' A planet. Circling that far left star in orion’s belt. See? ST:TOS - Khan on Kirk/Spock ' ' “You are an excellent tactician, Captain. You let your second in command attack while you sit and watch for weakness.” ' ' “You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mr. Khan. This is a social occasion.” ' ' “It has been said that social occasions are only warfare concealed. Many prefer it more honest, more open.” ' ' next ' ' ' ' next ' '